1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote action mine, and particularly to a projectile-launching anti-tank remote action mine which includes a sensor logic for the obtention of a firing signal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A remote action mine of the type which is under consideration herein is known as the weapon system "PARM 1". Such a remote action mine is positioned offset towards one side from the location of action, in order to fire a projectile possessing an armor-rupturing warhead, when the target object which is to be attacked is acquired within the axis of action through the intermediary of a target detector. Proposals of a nature which are similar to the type under consideration herein for such kinds of projectile-launching anti-tank remote action mines, for the bridging over of the action distance, do not operate against the target object with a projectile for the delivery of the warhead (with a barb-forming hollow charge insert and a proximity fuze device), but operate with a stationary warhead, in that a projectile-forming insert is deformed by an explosive and is fired against the acquired target object.
It is common to such type of concepts for remote action mines, that their mission effectiveness or applicability depends to a considerable extent upon the impact or striking surface of the target object which is detected within the axis of action. Thus, for example, when a target object, especially an armored vehicle, travels through a depression in a terrain, and thereby has only the upper portion of its turret crossing the axis of action of the remote action mine, there must be counted upon a low effectiveness in the target or even with a miss. When because of the conditions of the terrain it should even be possible to permit a vehicle to cross below the axis of action and hereby to lift only a dummy target into the axis of action for causing the response of the sensors of the remote action mine target detector, this will resultingly cause the remote action mine to trigger and to free the strip of terrain which is to be controlled by this remote action mine from this threat.